


A Retrieved Reformation

by AirFireWaterEarth



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirFireWaterEarth/pseuds/AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada never gave up his bot-fight-loving ways. Not for his family, not to go to college; nothing. From the time he started bot-fighting until the age of eighteen, bot-fighting and his partner in crime, Vanellope, practically defined him. Remember the age of eighteen thing? Yeah, then he and Vanellope disappeared. No one was really surprised by that. Until, of course, they found them 6 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Retrieved Reformation

**A Retrieved Reformation**

When Tadashi took Hiro to his school after _getting thrown into jail because his knucklehead and infuriating yet genius brother went out bot-fighting and he had to say his sorry behind_ , he hoped to change Hiro’s mind about going to college. But no. Tadashi had forgotten that Gogo’s younger sister, Vanellope, was at the school with her. And Vanellope Schweetz Tomago* had quite the character alright. She was a snarky fourteen-year-old with the same black hair as Gogo’s (except longer and always swept into a ponytail) and hazel eyes. Like Gogo, she appreciated speed to its fullest extent. Unlike Gogo, Vanellope didn’t play around with it legally. The fourteen year old bike raced constantly, despite her young age, and did other flat out juvenile things like pickpocketing, shoplifting, and hacking.

Although this girl was quite the troublemaker, Tadashi liked her. She was a lot like Hiro in her snarky and sarcastic ways. Of course, Vanellope was different from Hiro too; she picked the fights, yet Tadashi could also truthfully say that this girl could be bright and happy. So, yes, Tadashi liked her. But not. right. then.

Vanellope probably wouldn’t have irked Tadashi so much if Hiro hadn’t been so interested in the lab. Hiro was awed by his friends and their creations. Tadashi also hadn’t been angry with her right then; he’d been glad Hiro had made a friend.

“Who are you?” Vanellope had asked. Very Vanellope-isk, she had popped out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of Hiro.

Being the brother that was nice to everyone, Tadashi had introduced the two.

“Funny, your sister said the exact same thing,” that had been something Vanellope scrunched her face up at, “Anyways, this is my younger brother, Hiro. Hiro, this is Gogo’s younger sister, Vanellope.”

Hiro had snickered at Vanellope’s nickname, to which Vanellope rolled her eyes at.

“Well, it’s better than Hiro.” Vanellope had retorted.

“Really?” Hiro had asked, “Because, mine’s normal.”

Vanellope had clucked her tongue, “That’s the issue, Hiro. It’s normal and boring.”

They’d argued for a while after that, but it was obvious they would become thick as thieves later on.

So Tadashi didn’t mind all that much that his brother had a back up. Well, he would have preferred that Hiro didn’t bot-fight at all, but at least Tadashi had someone else to do the saving-his-brother’s-sorry-behind for him. They also worked well together. Vanellope knew coding perfectly well (unfortunately; according to Gogo), and Hiro knew, well, everything perfectly well, so they would do a lot of projects together. Mostly bot-fighting, but occasionally something else. The two had fun playing “the innocent children” at bot-fights and bike-races (okay, so the extra illegal thing _did_ annoy Tadashi); a tactic both were quite good at. Vanellope was also good at something Hiro was not, stealth, and Hiro tried his best to teach Vanellope everything else about robotics.

For _four years_ , the were a dynamic duo that got into way too much trouble and loved it with all their hearts. After Vanellope graduated college at seventeen**, her parents and Gogo began cracking down on her. She had one year, they’d said. Then Vanellope had to make up her mind and go to a college of some sort.

That had been one of the reasons why no one had initially gone looking for the two after they’d went missing. The year had nearly been up for Vanellope, and, after quite a few visits to the Hamadas’ garage (Hiro’s technological headquarters), poof. They were gone. That was when Tadashi had gotten angry. Why did Vanellope have to drag his brother into these things? It was _her_ issue! But something else made Tadashi question their disappearance; Vanellope had been completely set and ready to go to college. Although it made sense that Vanellope would get cold feet and want to stick to her old ways, there was one other thing that screamed at Tadashi; any record of either of the two, save for police records, the one thing that Tadashi would assume the two would erase, were gone. Every. Little. Thing.

And that was why no one could find the two for years. About six years, actually.

**6 years later**

“Are you sure it’s them?” Honey Lemon asked through the phone from where she was sitting in the back seat of Wasabi’s yellow car. It was actually too small to hold all six of them, which was why Tadashi was on his moped and leading them.

“I’m sure,” Tadashi said into the headset. His helmet canceled out most of the wind, and his head set helped enhance what he was saying so that the crew could hear him clearly.***

“I swear to God,” Gogo ranted, “When I find my sister I’m going to---”

“Hug her, because you haven’t seen her in six years,” Tadashi said, cutting her off, “And then you can go scream at her.”

Gogo huffed, “Agreed.”

Wasabi then took Honey Lemon’s phone, “The GPS says we’re here, so slow down.”

Tadashi obliged and read through the numbers on the apartments.

"Are we sure this is where they live? This seems more like a place my parents would live,” Wasabi commented.

Tadashi agreed, and was beginning to doubt that he had actually found his brother. Or Gogo’s sister. But the address was coming up.

“No,” Tadashi replied, “But this is the best we have.”

The six friends finally stopped at an apartment. The five in the car went to meet Tadashi, who was waiting outside of the condo.

“Let’s go find Hiro and Vanellope!” Fred announced.

They found the apartment number, and that was when Tadashi was getting really nervous. He looked back at the group for some moral support, and they all smiled and gestured for him to go ahead (Gogo more frantically than the others). Tadashi took a shaky breath and held up his hand to knock on the door. What was he supposed to say? What do you say to a brother that you haven’t seen in six years? What---

Even though Tadashi hadn’t knocked, the door had been opened. But instead of seeing either one of the two people he had anticipated seeing, Tadashi had to look down at a five year old boy.

Tadashi’s breath caught, though, because his brain was finally puzzling things together with one look at the boy. He looked almost exactly like Hiro at that age, save for suspiciously familiar hazel eyes and tiny button nose.

“Uh… what are doing here?” The little boy asked.

Instead of replying, the group, who had figured out what Tadashi had figured out, said in unison: “ _Oh. No._ ”

Hiro opened the door further and Vanellope hurried up to hold the child towards her and away from the door. Then they looked up and their eyes widened.

“Oh… yes?” Vanellope replied to their ‘oh, no’ comment sheepishly.

Hiro scratched the back of his neck.

“We have a lot to explain…” he said.

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

Tadashi stared at the living room. It didn’t even look like a place that the two would live; too clean, too nice, too… normal. Vanellope was scolding her child (hers and Hiro’s child) about answering the door for strangers, to which the child retorted with ‘Well, obviously they’re not strangers’ (this was so their kid) and to that Vanellope sighed and muttered that she wished he had school that day. Hiro was squirming on the couch, under Gogo’s hawk-eyed glare and the rest of Tadashi’s friends staring at Hiro like he was an alien. Finally, Vanellope told the 5-year-old to go to his room and walked into the living room to reluctantly sit down.

Gogo was the first to talk.

“That door was _not_ just answered by my 5-year-old _nephew_.”

Vanellope gulped and shrugged. “It wasn’t _supposed_ to…” she tried to joke.

Gogo continued to glare.

After realizing no one was going to say anything, Tadashi spoke.

 **"** That was why you guys ran off. Because Vanellope was...” Tadashi trailed off. It was too much to take in.

Hiro nodded. “It was just that. Well. Yeah. I mean. It was. Just that---”

“You didn’t feel like you could trust us,” Honey Lemon completed that statement.

Tadashi’s heart sank. Great. He missed the birth of his nephew and, if the picture on the wall meant anything, his wedding because his brother didn’t trust him. There was a long silence before Gogo asked the last thing anyone would expect.

“What’s his name?”

Vanellope, who was looking down at her hands, looked up.

“Huh? Oh! You mean Ky. Or, uh, Kyandi ****.”

Tadashi snickered.

 **"** And here I was thinking you were going for normal.” Tadashi commented.

Hiro shook his head. “Never.”

“Ky for short though,” Vanellope added.

Gogo nodded.

“And who went to the wedding?” she asked, gesturing to the picture on the wall.

Both Vanellope and Hiro smiled softly.

“They helped us out a lot in the beginning.” Hiro replied, “With the pregnancy and whatnot. They kind of had to back off when Ky was born though we weren’t exactly the friendliest people on Earth… or the most awake. Or… anything positive.”

Vanellope looked over at Hiro.

“When she asked who, I’m pretty sure she meant names.” she deadpanned.

“Well then why don’t you tell them?” Hiro replied mockingly.

Vanellope shoved him in the ribcage, but obliged.

“Well, there was Hiccup, Astrid, Punzie, Flynn, Jack, and El.” Vanellope responded, “And, uh, yeah, Hiro told you why.”

“I can’t believe I’m asking you this,” Wasabi spoke for the first time, “But what do you do for a living?” The Tadashi and the rest of his friends murmured in agreement..

Vanellope clicked her tongue, “I’m a computer engineer and Hiro works for Krei Tech.”

“Gee thanks Van, for stealing my thunder,” Hiro teased.

“Always!” Vanellope replied sweetly.

Tadashi nodded. So his instructor didn’t like Krei; it was the perfect job for Hiro. And Vanellope was doing well for sure. Tadashi stared at the two for a moment, even while Hiro went down to kiss the tip of Vanellope’s nose (not the he was paying attention to that, more so to what he was thinking). Tadashi didn’t ever think that he’d ever see this. He wasn’t sure what he’d ever see, but this certainly wasn’t it. All of a sudden, Tadashi heard a little voice behind him.

“So… you’re my uncle.” Ky said.

Tadashi smiled and waved.

“Yup.”

Ky’s questioning face lit up, “Cool!” he ran over to Gogo.

“And you’re my aunt.”

Gogo groaned, “I’ve just wrapped my head around turning 30 in two years. Can you not call me that?”

Ky shrugged and thought. “Okay… then what am I supposed to call you?”

The Ky vs. Gogo battle was won by Ky and Gogo agreed to allow him to call her “aunt”.

Vanellope tugged Ky over to her and tickled him. Ky squealed and ran behind his dad in hopes of protection. Vanellope fake pouted and looked over at the group.

“So… it’s Saturday. Wha’chya wanna do?”

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

Tadashi had been able to meet all of the friends Vanellope and Hiro had been talking about . They were genuinely nice people that really did mean well. They’d also taken a tour of the city and Ky had pulled them into nearly every shop that had dragon in it, where Hiccup (who turned out to be quite the pushover) bought him nearly every one. Ky also introduced them to Punzie and Flynn daughter Hazel.

After that, they dropped off Vanellope and Hiro’s friends and the relatives and the friends of the relatives (in other words, Tadashi, Gogo, and their friends) went back to Hiro and Vanellope’s home. By that time, it was getting dark out, so they decided upon watching a movie.

Now Tadashi was watching some sort of superhero movie with Hiro. This was because everyone else had either gone into the guest room and arranged how they would sleep, or were asleep. Tadashi looked over at Hiro.

“How do they sleep through this?” he asked.

Hiro looked down at his son sleeping on his lap and his wife sleeping on his shoulder.

 "I have no idea.” Hiro replied.

He didn’t seem to mind through. He stroked Vanellope’s hair pulled Ky closer.

“Not what I expected,” Tadashi finally commented.

“Oh, and you think I did?” Hiro responded.

Tadashi replied, “True.”

Gogo walked in and leaned over the side of the couch.

“Um, so I’m going to say that the prenatal vitamins aren’t leftover from six years ago.” she said.

Hiro looked over at her.

“You’re kidding?”

Gogo held up the bottle of vitamins.

A loud explosion came from the TV, waking up Vanellope.

Hiro looked over at her.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked softly, yet incredulously.

Vanellope just hummed, “Surprise…” and went back to sleep.

Tadashi snickered.

“Ah, my poor little brother.”

Hiro sighed through his nose, but smiled. “Wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

**A/N: I’ve never. Ever. EVER. Written so much fluff in my life. Like ever. I know it doesn’t seem like a whole lot to you but I really haven’t.**

*** I’ve heard that Vanellope is so much like Gogo, they would be good, friend, I’ve even seen things where Vanellope is Gogo. But, for some reason, I’ve never seen a headcanon where they’re related.**

**** She doesn’t have a late birthday, she just graduated early.**

***** I’m going to guess technology advanced to that point.**

****** Last one, I swear; Kyandi means ‘candy’ in Japanese.**

**Oh, and for anyone who doesn’t get the title, it’s a reference to O. Henry’s ‘A Retrieved Reformation’. And for anyone who does get the title, I saw more in the ending in the way that Valentine (like Hiro and Vanellope) really has changed, not the part where he cracks the safe.**

**Show some love!**

**~ Sam**

  
  



End file.
